Sometimes, it may be useful
by CloudykinS
Summary: Cloud is threatened of being thrown out of ShinRa, losing his MP privileges and everything he has! What will Zack do about it? Help, of course. Sometimes, things as stupid as they may be at first glance can be really useful. Z/C, rated M for future.
1. Prologue: Filthy mouths got excuses

**Author's note:** Alright! New story coming up! I did this in a rush, and I think the idea is actually... not too bad. Not too common, and not too new as well. Personally, I don't recall seeing a fic talking about Cloud being threatened of being thrown out of ShinRa here, but don't quote me please. It's not like I read every stories in FF yet.

So, yep, I can't assure you that you'll like everything, since I let slip out a little of my crazyness on it. That much I can confirm.

As you can see, I would like the Teletubbies having never existed. Hehe. Nothing personal against them though -- they're stupid, that's all. Okaaaay, I know it's a TV show for very young children, but still... What will they become if they watch it too often? Bounce around on their butts and laugh like retards? I say NO!

Now that I think about it, is it even on air anymore? Don't know -- and don't care.

And a last little thing: I did this completely beta free, since I don't have any one yet. So indeed, there WILL BE 428099.3 errors (I'm still trying my best to keep them at the lowest as possible, trust me). If any beta who think this story is going somewhere and wants to give a hand for it -- just contact me. I don't bite. Not the betas, that is. -chuckle stupidly-

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, owned or will ever own Final Fantasy VII, Cloud, Zack or any of it's components. Sadly. Still, I do own any OCs here, and same goes for the story.

**PS:** Aeris DON'T exist in this story... I had to erase her somehow to make the main romance plot. Sorry for the fans.

* * *

Zack Fair, SOLDIER 1st class for the ShinRa Company was actually _reading_ a book, laid down on his bed and filled with anger strong enough to go smash up some MP's from his squad for his daily training instead of using the automated robots offered for it (nothing against them, really. Just fun bashing those youngsters around. Most of them were assholes anyway, and he savored a truthfully cruel pleasure to make them suffer the best he could.). _Reading_. What the hell was that anyway?! That damned Scarlet bitch…

The SOLDIER sat on his bed and leant against the wall to be in a better position for his brain to work properly, knocking hardly his back neck against the hard structure with a short swear and then sighing strongly enough that he could almost hear it echo many times in the small bedroom.

Of course and totally with a big yeah, it was Scarlet's fucking fault. She proposed to President Shinra a special program to make ShinRa's agents more 'cultured'. It would supposedly help them having a better logic, mind quickness and all those blablas. Thus giving every one of them a book.

Like _Zack Fair_, the person who usually used the clearest part of his free time playing video games or hanging around with Cloud Strife, his favorite little recruit, roommate and best friend around the building, would care about such shits presented to him. And the most absurd thing was that, in fact, the Prez accepted the request. Probably to please that hoe, just to rape her even more than he already did, nothing more and nothing less.

What was his final and absolute policy when it came for a mission? _Run_ _around, find the enemies, and get rid of them_. A simple philosophy for a simple mind. Yet, it always worked well for him, luckily enough. And strangely, he believed that since he was a 1st Class SOLDIER, nothing could actually happen to him. It was giving him some confidence, at its best.

In any case, he wasn't planning on changing his habits at all in any matters. He had to do a report of his book to that bitchy Scarlet in few weeks, 4 or so, and that would be all of it. He wouldn't get out of this adventure with a strong-minded personality and a highly intelligent tactic just because of some book. It was a book, damn it!! Besides, as far as he would be concerned by it, he would stuff it directly into her… Okay, just thinking about it was gross.

Still, he just felt the paper shredder on the side of the room's hard wood desk was eyeing at him, imploring him even. _"Just aim this directly in my 'mouth' and…PSHWWRRZZ. Done! No more troubles! More free time! Forget about the consequences, think about what else you could do…" _was the line the small inanimate electric furniture was pleading with a high pitched tone, one who oddly enough sounded like those half dumb assed little gnomes residing in the show Zack was watching on TV when he was still a little kid. The Teletubbies, the black haired man believed it to be called.

Yeah! Teletubbies that was it! It was so utterly… infamous and out of place in this world. Just the fact that someone could have thought of something like this made him feel like barfing his breakfast. What the hell, little guys with TV's fitting in their stomachs? A baby laughing here and there in a fake sun? And they were eating some sort of orange or yellowish puddle mixture everyday? Was it made of marijuana, too? No doubts about it. Oh yeah -- that actually explained why a baby was laughing in the sun as well… Explained many things, in fact.

On a slightly less happy note than the Teletubbies, he downed his glare back on his book to concentrate a little. 300 holy-shitted pages left. Oh god. What have he done to get such an awful punishment?! Nothing was less boring than reading. It wasn't _useful_! Then, you could add with it less entertaining, 'oh-god-I'll-go-take-a-gun-and-shoot-myself-because-I-never-seen-something-so-uberly-UNINTERESTING' and many others. He decided to skip those though -- a list was already forming in his head.

Oh, the book he was reading? Scarlet decided to make him suffer, to be of change. A romance book it was. Some boy getting in total love with a flower girl with pretty long brown hair and a pinky dress, submerged by her beauty and etceteras… Now he was at the part they were having a steady relationship. Still, that boy's just being called to the militaries, thus he couldn't see that girl any longer. For a while, that is. 300 pages next… Probably the guy would find a way to get out of this shitty army and go see his beloved counter-part. It always finished like this, in love stories.

Gaia, was he starting to even begin being interested by it? Someone, go get a rope, the end was near…

He jumped almost three feet in the air when the door slammed open, revealing a totally angry-looking Cloud with a kind of sweaty ShinRa lower-class outfit. That's what the definition of 'being caught off guard' was, uh?

"I missed the classing exams… AGAIN." growled furiously the blonde seventeen years old man while pitching his MP helmet in the corner of the room and throwing himself on his bed on the belly-side, the one at the right far most of the bedroom, never giving one gaze at Zack who was at the other one, the left far most one. In fact, the beds were both pressed against the opposite walls, a small silvery night stand in the middle.

The blonde hid his face in the pillow with another small roar, decided to give up more than ever.

The black haired man felt an urge of compassion rushing trough him, understanding very well the frustration of missing the exam to quit the MP rank to get to a higher one (he didn't miss it even once since, at it's own saying, he was some kind of 'prodigy', but he still understood yeah).

Rising up and pacing at the other bed and then sitting on the white sheets near Cloud softly, he lifted a hand to the sun-like spiky hair and friendly brushed them with a grin. "Come on, cheer up. Two times already, if I'm correct? Doesn't matter -- I know you'll make it, someday. If you put the efforts trough it and --"

"If I miss it one more time, I'm out of ShinRa. They give me exactly one month to prove I'm not a complete wuss." argued back instantly the younger man in the black pillow with a hoarse voice in discontentment, feeling tears on the edge of his blue sky eyes. That just made him hides his face deeper, ashamed by such an attitude. A man shouldn't cry. Shouldn't cry in front of Zack.

If he was kicked out of ShinRa, it was simple: he would go back to his mother's place and have a shitty life. He wouldn't be able to aspire being as strong as Sephiroth anymore since he wouldn't have any special training like he used to here.

He would… never see Zack again.

And vice versa. Zack wouldn't see Cloud anymore, and that meant a lot to him.

The black haired man simply kept darting sadly at his friend while slowly removing his hand from his head, shocked. He didn't know what to say nor do. When did ShinRa start throwing away the recruits? They usually kept them, even if they weren't able to go into a higher grade, no? He wouldn't allow it. Not in this life time. He got too attached to this young, small and almost adorable man. It was the best friend he ever had!

"I'm a failure… I'll never do anything good of my life… I'm a complete failure…" the blonde young man continued crying there, unable to keep his eyes from pouring large transulecent tears.

_"Without Zack..?"_

_"Without Cloud..?"_

* * *

The black haired man's strong boots steps could be heard in the longside corridor of the ShinRa building's last floor, going hastily to the President's ShinRa office. He left Cloud there in their room without any further notice, not even telling him what he was going to do. The MP didn't seem to follow him though, but it was just perfect like this.

Zack plan was just to go see the Prez and convince him to keep Cloud in ShinRa. Implore him, if he had to. It wasn't often the SOLDIER was begging or going on his knees for someone, but today was... special. It worth it to keep the blonde right beside him. It definitely did.

Strangely, for a last floor, the corridor was just the same as all the others in the building. Completely flat with no furniture at all -- in a blue grey color with ivory-like tiles on the floor. It was somber, yet quite imposing and sophisticated, Zack thought.

Arriving at a big, no, giant elegant well carved black door at the end of the corridor, he shrugged. Should he even be here? Of course, he was a 1st Class, but still... No one really had the right to go there except for Rufus, the Prez son, Scarlet, Palmer and some other highly trustable officers, including Sephiroth. The black haired man never seen the Prez that much around -- he was usually locked in his work office, and Zack never went there quite often. The only thing, or person to be more precise he really feared in this world was, indeed, President Shinra.

Knocking slowly at the door with three regular _tocs, _he was already imagining the worst. Oh well... For Cloud, was it?

A small, yet firm feminine voice inquired with a "Who's there?", then a deep sigh to finish with a "Ahh, well, just come in.". Not Prez Shinra there, nuh uh.

Zack pushed easily enough the huge door, totally ignoring it's heavyness because of his almost superhuman strenght. A frown went down his face when he noticed the blonde woman wearing a long red dress running around the room with her heels. "You... Again."

"Nice to see you too, Zackary." mused Scarlet with an amused glare, rummaging trough some books in the big book shelf behind the President's luxurious hand made desk.

"Can I know where the President is? I need to talk to him about some... important business." asked directly the man without tip-toeing around the pot, showing an impassive face to the mocking look she was throwing him.

"You didn't get the notice yet? Oh, my bad -- it must be my fault. In any case, the President is actually at Costa Del Sol with his son, taking some rest from his functions. I'm the one replacing him at the time... For about one month and a half or so, I think. He didn't tell me the exact date he would be back."

She glared at him with a crooked smile, finally finding the book she was searching for and placing it on the black suface in front of her. She was planning something, he could tell.

"So you're the one managing the administration service? I'll ask you just one thing then."

"Which is?"

"Keep recruit number 47-8331 in ShinRa even if he fails next month's classing exam once again. Cloud Strife is the name."

She lazily fell on her chair with a small tud, losing her smile as fast as her sharp look came. "I can't satisfy your every personal favors, Fair. I heard about your relationship with this boy -- you don't care if he's good for ShinRa or not, you just want him next to you."

"But, Scarlet, please! I'm sure he could be of some help, someday! If he would get a proper training from someone qualified --"

"Wait wait, let me see... Who is his trainer right now?"

"Bret Anderson, SOLDIER 4th class."

A small giggle passed her lips, just thinking about something which could be pretty amusing... Actually, it was even already part of her 'plan'. If Zack hadn't come in the first place, she would have proposed what was floating relentlessly in her mind anyway. "Let me see..."

She posed, hitting the table with slender fingers. "If his trainer is that unqualified, as you pretend him to be... Take Strife in your own squad. We'll see by then if you're the good teacher you like thinking being."

Zack looked at her with a dazed face, surprised of such a request. When did she become so nice? Training Cloud... It would be SO entertaining!

"Thanks Scarlet, thaaaaanks! I owe you such a big one! I'll make sure he pass the exams!" exclaimed the black haired man while turning back and passing again trough the door with an excited 'bye' hand sign, already going to tell the new to his fellow friend. She wasn't the frustrating woman she was usually, at his own surprise.

"Puh-lease, Zackary..." snickered the blonde woman with an evil stretch, looking at him disappearing from the frame, "I'm the one thanking you. It just makes things easier for me."

* * *

**Please, review! That would help me lots, and I would really appreciate... It's fun for an author to know some people ****like this or that story, you know? And here's a quote my mother used to say, just to encourage you a little: "If you don't do it, who will then?" Yeah, whatever. Am I sounding like a begger now..? Kind of, I guess. Sorry.**

**Oh yeah, and have I said I totally don't know where this story is going..? Damn, it's like walking in a field full of mines and bombs.** **Alright, to be honest, I have a little idea of what will happen, but still... Nothing really planned.**


	2. Chapter 1: Sloppy flow

**Author's note:** Alright! Chapter two, is it? I must tell you here and now -- I don't think it is much interesting. It just really explain how Cloud feels, how Zack feels and blabla ( or in other words, mainly "romance", if I can permit myself to call it like this. ). Plus going a little farter in the main plot. But just a little, hehe.

What else can I say... I kind of enjoyed writing this chapter in any matters, if not from it's inactivness in passionate scenes. I still like how it went out, personally. But that's just me, you know. It's ain't hard to do better and better when you have such little talent as I have, sadly.

Hmm, by the way, I'll just clarify something since I'm at it: Cloud WASN'T all silent and unhappy when Zack was still alive. Believe it or not, he was doing jokes and was acting laid back ( except before he actually met Zack, that is. ). Sort off. So it just explains why the Cloud in this story isn't all sad and sinful. Wondeful, don't you think so? -grin- I always liked Cloud when he was acting all happily.

Yep and, many of my chapter's titles will just come from songs lyrics I found here and there. This one comes from Linkin Park though.

**NOTICE:** I'm still searching for a beta! Please e-mail me ( or whatever ) if you feel like helping me a little! Thanks in advance.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Final Fantasy, Zack, Cloud or any components made by Square Enix. The only thing I own are the OCs that may appear here and the storyline in general.

**PS:** The big part in italic is Cloud's dream, just to make sure everyone understand.

* * *

It was really late that night. The moon was shining up high in the dark ink sky, giving some pale light to the people who weren't sleeping yet. Stars were glimmering too, almost as near as the moon. The scent of coming winter could be smelled by the uncommon frisky air blowing relentlessly trough Midgar too, the wind unusually far too cold for an autumn night.

A while back then, Zack was coming back to his room with a victorious smile stretching his lips and said what Scarlet wanted them to do. Cloud, by then, jumped in his arms and gave him a long hug, grateful that he could always count on him when times were hard. Much to Zack's biggest surprise, he even received a soft kiss on his cheek for his good action. After thinking trough it, just a friendly kiss he guessed.

The SOLDIER licked graciously the tanned skin of his right hand index finger tip unconsciously, focused on the book resting in his other hand, flipping the clean white page. It was dark, but his unnatural view was giving him an enhanced sight, thus the ability to see better than a normal person in the dark.

He hated to admit it, but perhaps that, in some kind of weird way; he _liked_ that story because he was having a _sentimental_ part in his personality. What else could it be? Besides, it was soooo sweet, those kissing parts with the girl and those tearing apart scenes! How could even the harshest man resist to that, uh? The drama and all that blabla always found a way to people's heart somehow. That was a fact and he knew it. Still, he felt himself totally sick of shame for having interests in this sort of girlie thing.

Now, he was at the part the guy at the military was going higher in the ranks, deciding he would be living of this now. His girlfriend was sending him many letters, but… The person who was supposed to deliver them to him wasn't doing his job, so he wasn't having any news from his brown haired chick. He was even thinking that his girl wasn't caring about him anymore! What a pain in the ass. It was making Zack swear silently in his mind.

"Hey, since when did you begin reading..?" inquired Cloud's whisper in the darkness of the bedroom with a stunned tone, rising himself on his elbows, unable to sleep for some reason.

Zack cocked an eyebrow at this question, removing the novel from his face. "Why, is it so strange seeing me do something intellectual for once?"

Hey, why that kid was asking this? Didn't _every_ ShinRa's agents receive a book? Ahh, no, of course not -- the Corporation wasn't caring about the MP's and other low classes education. They could just die; it didn't matter much to them, even if they assured it did.

Cloud smiled back shakily, trying to find the good words to express his thoughts. "It's just not really your style, you know… Besides, I thought you were… Well… Unable to read, actually. I never saw you read anything before today…"

"What?! Do I look this stupid or something?" asked the black haired man while narrowing his violet eyes at his younger fellow's direction. He wouldn't dare saying something like _'Of course, you do!'_ would he?

"Please, don't -- don't make me answer this, Zackary…" chuckled the blonde with a mocking look, unable to keep a grin strapping his face.

That wasn't any better, actually.

"Ouch, Spiky! You hurt my feelings now, you know that?"

Zack closed his book and threw it over his bed, the object perfectly landing on the desk the other side of the room. "Since you like making fun of me so much, I'm just going to go to Dreamland, kid." childishly pouted the older man, faking to be insulted.

The SOLDIER removed swiftly his shirt but kept his pants and went below the sheets, closing his eyes while expecting his friend to either complain or try to excuse himself, like he usually did. Nothing. Nothing could've been heard in a long while, making him wonder if the MP died of a sudden heart attack or something. But… a soft voice ended by cracking trough the silence.

"It's cold here, all alone… Can I come sleep with you?"

Cloud asked this so innocently that it smacked Zack right in the face. How could that kiddo be always so… transparent? It was amazing, surprising.

The black haired man went on his elbows too, like the MP was earlier.

"I, uhm, you know…" muttered the SOLDIER under his breath, not really sure what to answer.

"If it bothers you, I can lonely continue freezing to death here. You choose; I won't force you." stated the blonde with sad sparkling eyes.

Zack _hated_ such uncomfortable situation. He liked his Spiky pretty much, but still… What the hell? Oh well, it's not like they would _do_ things, right..? No, seriously? He wasn't gay, and Cloud too, as far as he knew. At least, he was trying to convince himself he wasn't… The blonde was another thing.

"Fine, just come here, you whining kitty." fake-grinned Zack helplessly, breaking a sweat.

He laid back down in his bed and closed his violet eyes again, already hearing the blonde pacing to get here. Moments after, he felt the mattress splat more and more, getting thinner than it generally was on the weight of the two men. When the hot, almost snowy-colored skin of Cloud touched his tanned by sun one, he shivered, even if it seemed like he was in a furnace rolling at one hundred percent of its capacity. Still, he appreciated it, somehow.

"Are you sure you were having chills, there? You actually seem… pretty hot." frowned the SOLDIER, feeling only a pair of boxers against him.

The recruit wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his head on his chest. Cloud's silky spike hair were sprawled on both Zack's pectorals, and an arousing sensation was presently tickling every of his senses, his mind going wild as seconds passed. _No, shut up Zack. Waaay too sappy._

"I know I'm totally hot, Zack. No needs to remind me." joked the blonde with a half smile, his sweet laugh running across the room.

The black haired man couldn't help but laugh as well, liking to see the MP make fun of him like this. When they first met, he was quite unlively and depressive, so he appreciated to see him hang around and blabber things about this and that. He felt a relief that he somehow succeeded in making his life a tad more joyful.

"Yeah, if you weren't such a defenseless kitty right now, I would make everything to get a moan of you, you know, right until you cry. But you're my friend as well, so…"

That made Cloud smile even wider. He would remember this one.

* * *

_Cloud found himself __sitting beside the white bricks of a fountain, one which displayed gracious sculpted angels with perfect faces and bodies at the center of this one. Water was flowing between their wings, sparkling and pure-looking water. _

_He put a hand in the fresh water to see if it was real and abruptly removed his member, feeling an icy touch crushing his entire hand. An old Gaia legend was telling the fact that every human were having an invisible fountain inside of them, and that the temperature of this one could be interpreted as a sign of happiness, anger, nervousness…What does that cold meant? He knew about it once upon a time, but didn't exactly remember right now._

_Darting around, nothing was insight. Not a single person, nor object. It was totally white, and the only thing in the place was obviously him and the fountain, which kind of freaked him out. _

_It was a dream, right? Yeah, he was asleep right beside Zack. He remembered that. How could he not? It's him who insisted, indirectly but with a touch of manipulation, and still he insisted in some sort of way, after all. But hell, which kind of sucky dream was that? Nothing but a fountain. Couldn't he dream about Zack bein all nice and sweet, caressing him and all..? No? Damn it._

_He kneeled in front of the fountain and noticed a movement in the water, seeing little fishes swimming around happily, ignoring the blonde guy who could catch them bare handed if he wanted. Why were those fishes not dying? The water was freezing, far too cold for things to live in it._

"_Hey, why are you wearing such a dumb half assed face? Those are only fishes; nothing to be amazed by." whispered gently a voice with high conviction, making Cloud shudder when hearing it behind him, recognizing it pretty well._

"_What are you doing here anyway, Zack? It's MY dream. Unless you're here for a strip-tease, you can go. You're not the real one, so I don't really care."_

"_How come you desire me so much? I'm nothing so special, you know."_

"_If you would be the true one, you wouldn't be asking this."_

"_You're fleeing from the question, I can tell."_

"…_Please, just go. I don't…I just don't feel like --"_

"_Come on, tell me. I'm only the reflection of your mind -- don't be so upset about telling your feelings. Besides, I came here just for that -- so you can really sort out your emotions and realize if your recent obsession of obtaining Zackary only for yourself is truly justified and healthy."_

"_Justified? Healthy? OF COURSE it is." exploded the blonde while rising himself to face his pseudo-conscience, staying close to the splashing fountain. "I want him. I don't know why, but I'm madly attracted by him. I'm suffering when he's not close, and in heaven when I'm in his arms. Since I met him four months ago, I feel it. I feel we should be together. Can you contest this?"_

"_I can. You only seem dragged closer because of his body. Can you explain this?"_

"_Not my fault if he's sexy. He REALLY is! By the way, you're supposedly my mind, so you should at least understand this!"_

"_I'm not here to understand, I'm here to state the facts. Just give me a good reason why you love him so much. Maybe I'll approve by then."_

"_Why? Oh god, there's too much things, except from his intoxicating beauty… He greeted me and sympathized right the first day we met, the first day I came in ShinRa. I was scared to be there, and he reassured me just by socializing with me. That's the effect his presence has on me. It can relax me and make me see things with a clearer eye. He's always funny too, trying to cheer me up and way helpful. He's going to start my training tomorrow, just so I can have a better life. Isn't that generous? He's wasting time on me, while he could simply be losing it on someone with far more potential. I even feel I have a debt to repay him...but I don't know how."_

"_And the conclusion is..?"_

"_I decided I'll repay him with my love. He's reluctant to the idea right now, but it's normal -- he never had a boyfriend before. I mean girlfriends yeah, but not boyfriends. I know that I can make him feel the same way as I do. Time will break trough the shell."_

"_So you're one hundred percent sure he don't want to stay only friend with you?" asked crudely the black haired copy with a frown, trying to hide his emotions._

"_It's too late for you to say this. He's already mine. It started. I'll make him happy, no matter what.__ He deserves it more than anyone."_

_The fake Zack approached a determined Cloud and touched his cheek sweetly, fading in a low light with his shiniest grin. "How nice of you. You love him, it's now obvious to me. Be sure that I'll be back whenever I see you'll get in trouble or have to deal with hard things though."_

"Cloud, wake up... Wake up, lazy ass!"

* * *

**If you can, just review if you liked! If not enough reviews are posted, I tell you, I'll keep the next chapter for myself -being pretty evil right now...-. It's quite discouraging to only get few reviews per chapters when you put at least 2 hours of your free time writing those... Thanks for those who DID reviewed though! I won't name ya, you recognize yourself anyway no? -smile-**


End file.
